sakura's diary
by Mie'mi senjuu
Summary: oneshot! based on her love story


_my first english fic. hope u __enjoy it _

_disclaimer: masashi-kishimoto-san_

* * *

><p><strong>ON SEVENTH GRADE<strong>

**Date=Monday 1/23/19****

Dear diary.

I wanted to tell you a something which happened today on school. I stared at the boy next to me. he was my so called 'best friend'. I stared at him, a black and silky hair and I wished he was mine. But he  
>didn't notice me like that. I knew it. After class he walked up to me<br>and asked me for the notes he had missed the day before and I handed them to him. He said 'thanks' and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to tell him. I want him to know that I don't want to be 'just friends'. I love him but I'm too shy to tell him and I don't know why. Diary, what should I do?

**JUNIOR YEAR**

**Date= Thursday 8/12/20****

Diary. My phone rang. On the other end it was him! he was in tears. Mumbling on and on about how his girlfriend just passed away. he asked me to come over because he didn't want to be alone. So I did. As I sat next to him on the sofa. I stared at his soft eyes. Wishing he was mine, and after 2 hours, A Drew Barrymore movie and 3 bags of chips, he decided to go to sleep. he looked at me. Said 'thanks' and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to tell him. I want him to know. That I don't want to be 'just friends'. I love him but I'm too shy to tell him, and I don't know why.

**SENIOR YEAR**

**Date= Sunday 5/23/20****

The day before prom, He walked to my locker. 'My date is sick' he  
>said. He's not going to go. Well,I didn't have a date and in 7th<br>grade. We made a promise that if neither of us had dates. We'd go  
>together just as 'best friends' and so we did.<p>

**PROM NIGHT**

**Date= Thursday 9/2/20****

After everything was over with, I was standing at his front door step. I stared at him. He smiled at me.I wanted him to be mine, But he doesn't think of me like that and I know it then she said 'I had the  
>best time! Thanks!' and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to tell him. I wanted him to know that I don't want to be 'just friends'. I love her but I'm just too shy and I don't know why. What should I do diary?<p>

**GRADUATION DAY**

**Date= Wednesday 12/20/20****

A day passed and then a week and then a month. Before I could blink. It was graduation day... I watched him. Sixpack body. He looked like an prince up on stage to get her diploma. I wanted him to be mine. But he doesn't think of me that way and I know it. Before everyone went home, he came to me in his smock and hat and I cried as I hugged him. Then i lifted my head to his shoulders and said 'you're my best friend ,Thanks!' he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to tell him. I wanted him to know that I wanted to be more than 'just friends'. I love him but I'm too shy and I don't know why. What should I do diary?

**FEW YEARS LATER**

**Date= Friday 10/10/20****

diary, I sit in the pews of the church. A church that he is getting married  
>in now. I watched him say 'I do' an drive off to his new life. Married to another girl. I wanted him to be mine. But she didn't see me like that and I knew it. But before he drove away, he came to me and said 'You came! Thanks!' And he kissed me on the cheek. I wanted to tell him. I wanted him to know that I didn't want to be 'just friends' I love him but I'm just too shy and I don't know why.<p>

**YEARS PASSED**

**Date= 2/1/2012**

Diary. I just wanted to tell you my unforgettable moment..I looked down at the coffin of a guy who used to be my 'best friend'. At the service they read a diary entry he had wrote in her high school years and this is what it said._''I stare at he was mine but he doesn't notice me like that and I know it. I wanted to tell__  
><em>_her. I wanted her to know that I don't want to be 'just friends'. I__love her but I'm just too shy and I don't know why. I wish she would__tell me she loved me''_. I wish I did too and i thought to myself and I  
>cried as loud as I can.<p>

* * *

><p><em>note= Let the person you love know how you feel.. If heshe feel the same way for you, good for you. If he/she doesn't? Learn to move on. It's better to know the truth, then to hold onto false hopes._

_thank you for reading. and dont forget to review =)_


End file.
